TakedaInkroe
'Character First Name:' Inkroe 'Character Last Name: ' Takeda 'IMVU Username:' Inkroe 'Nickname:' Togg 'Age:' 27 02/08/176-AN (AFTER NARUTO) 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity: ' White-Land of Water 'Height and Weight:' (6'2) 188cm. 79kg. 'Blood Type:' B''' '''Occupation: Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' Self inflicted burns along left arm, multiple long scars across his chest from sword fighting and spars. Scars around his left eye where in a battle with the Kyuubi and Minato his left eye was destryoed. 'Affiliation:' Yonshigakure no Sato 'Relationship Status: ' ???? 'Personality': Relentless in his determination and combat, insightful with mind and instinct, his loyalty and devotion to administration, law and the causes of those around him remain strong. So long as they benefit him. Cruel, passionate, patient, controlled, and slightly sadistic in combat. 'Behaviour:' Calm and collected, protective of his own secrets and his true intentions, he treats even his closest of friends with mistrust and will often give them misinformation such is his deceitful nature. Polite often yet sharp witted and quick to rise to a challenge, Inkroe's greatest fault might very well be how little he trusts everyone. 'Nindo:' "In rapture, in vengeance, in blood." - Takeda Clan Sacred Words. "He wanted to kill me in three moves.. so I killed him after he failed that goal.." -About Kako Uchiha. Post Battle "We will not bow!!" - In the face of Kurama, the Kyuubi.Inkroe takes a stand. 'Character Shinobi Information' Team Inkroe: Sensei: *Takeda Inkroe Yonshi Seven Students: *Yamanaka Jinora The Fox. Genin *Hatake Setsuko The Monkey. Genin *Ayuzawa Masami The Cat. Genin 'Summoning:' ???? 'Bloodline/Clan:' Takeda Clan. [ Takeda Clan: Taijutsu/Kenjutsu practitioners and sword hunters, ] The Takeda Clan we're for the most part a Taijutsu and Kenjutsu clan, we had discovered our own secret arts and techniques, our form and stances our own and only taught in our own dojo. Throughout our Clan we had at once time used all Seven of the Swords of the Mist, and in that time come to develop skills and jutsu, even forbidden in some cases for each Sword 'Ninja Class:' Jounin 'Elements and Chakra Colour:' Water-Suiton Fire-Katon Faded Red. 'Weapon of choice:' Samehada 'Strengths:' Taijutsu/Kenjutsu prowess and skill Physical strength, endurance and speed, Ninjutsu scale and use. 'Weaknesses:' Genjutsu useage, inexperienced. Intelligence, lacks the ability to perform extremely quick judgement calls that most Jounin can make. Hand Seals, slow to perform in combat. Databook: * Takeda Inkroe receives EMS from Kako Uchiha in battle Later implanted into his destroyed eyesocket. 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Kunai (cost 2 pieces):5 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 0 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):25 Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each):3 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each):2 Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each):2 Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Scroll of Swords Total: 69 Known Techniques. Ninjutsu *Clone Technique - E Rank *Body Replacement Technique - E Rank *Transformation Technique - E Rank *Rope Escape Technique - E Rank *Generic Sealing Technique - D Rank *Body Flicker Technique - D Rank *Murderous Grasp - C Rank Water: *Hiding in the Mist - D Rank *Water Prison Technique - C Rank *Water Clone Technique - C Rank *Black Rain Technique - C Rank *Violent Bubble Wave - C Rank *Waterfall Basin Technique - C Rank *Water Dragon Bullet Technique - B Rank *Exploding Water Colliding Wave - B Rank *Five Feeding Sharks - B Rank *Water Shark Bullet Technique - B Rank *Great Waterfall Technique - A Rank Fire *Running Fire Technique - C Rank *Great Fireball Technique - C Rank *Dragon Fire Technique - C Rank *Flame Bullet - C Rank *Exploding Flame Crater - B Rank *Great Dragon Fire Technique - B Rank *Ash Pile Burning - B Rank *Fire Dragon Flame Bullet - B Rank Genjutsu *Genjutsu: Sharingan C Rank *Burning Paper Body C Rank Taijutsu/Kenjutsu *Killing Intent - General Skill *Strong Fist - General Skill *One Thousand Years of Death - E Rank *Silent Killing - C Rank *Cherry Blossom Impact - C Rank *Crescent Moon Beheading - C Rank *Shadow of the Dancing Leaf - C Rank *Return of the Demon - C Rank *Chakra Flooding - B Rank *Great Excavation - B Rank *Giant Whirlpool Enfolding Technique - B Rank 'Allies: ' Few, Yonshi7, Suzuki Saiyuki, Azuresato Ryu, Jinora, Hatake Setsuko, Namikaze Minato. Yonshigakure. 'Enemies:' Sunagakure, The Seven Swordsmen of the Mist (of whom he was a part of before he went rogue.), rival Kensei, those who wish to prevent him from reaching his dream, those who consider the Takeda name still shamed. Kako Uchiha Deceased. Personal Background/Bio: Inkroe of the Takeda Clan is the third of his name and thirteenth in his clan to be a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, raised in the second coming of the times of the Bloody Mist his academy training came at a cost to not only his own but his friends health. Amidst the constant trials and punishment for achieving anything less than perfection, Inkroe also suffered the dishonour left to him by his grandparents, Infi and Anasai Takeda, who lost their lives to a squad of Konoha's sensory ninja. In rising through the trials and challenges of the gruelling Bloody Mist he found his way to a sword master and studied the use of three of the Seven Swords of the Mist beneath the Kensei of the land. Sometime after perfecting the use of Nuibari and Kubikiribōchō he left Kirigakure with Nuibari upon his right hip to live the life of a Missing Nin, earning a living through bounties and odd jobs for willing customers. Now joining as a part of Yonshigakure for reasons unknown to most this devious persona maintains his Clan's name and seeks to once more bring honour to their name by bringing together and mastering all Seven Swords of the Mist, seeking to achieve the title of Kensei. Relentless in his determination and combat, insightful with mind and instinct, his loyalty and devotion to administration, law and the causes of those around him remain strong. So long as they benefit him. Maintaining the beliefs he established and confronted in the Bloody Mist he remains the epitome of his Clan's sacred words. "In rapture, in vengeance, in blood." NinRp Conflicts (Fight Transcripts): Takeda Inkroe vs Hyuuga Chiyoko Chiyoko retreats. Takeda Inkroe vs Uchiha Izuna Izuna retreats. Takeda Inkroe vs Uchiha Kako Kako dies. Takeda Inkroe vs Namikaze Minato/Kyuubi Inkroe wounded, Minato regains control. Takeda Inkroe vs Hatake Setsuko + Yamanaka Jinora Training discontinued. Takeda Inkroe takes tea with Soudai. Training discontinued. RP Instances- Casual/Relative. Inkroe Meets Ryu [ 201AN-Summer ] page was written by [http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Inkroe Inkroe ] Category:Jounin Category:Yonshi Seven